My daughter Moroyke
by Anniepopokios
Summary: After being gone for two months spying on the sound village, Shizune comes back with some very exciting news! But will Orochimaru ruin everything? And how can she keep pretending nothings wrong? A Kabuto and Shizune story! CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UP!
1. You can't tell anyone!

**Okay saying people seem to like this pairing and it's the only one that I really feel like writing about right now, I'll introduce to you, my newest story. This seems kind of slow in the first chapter but I've already got a lot of ideas that I think are good so this will get pretty good! Just give me some time! Hard to believe that I wrote this will listening to the song "pulse of the maggots" by slipknot, eh? Anyway hope you like the story, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but it would be really awesome!**

**Chapter one **

**You can't tell anyone!**

The sun shone down on the leaf village. People chatted to their friends as they shopped on the streets. Some ninja lazed around in the sun having completed all the missions available for now. Yes, it was a lazy day; the heat was so strong that most people didn't feel like doing anything.

"Naruto stop running like that!" Sakura said with an annoying tone as she watched the boy taking huge leaps forward, holding his hands out in the air and smiling. Sasuke simply walked next to the pink haired girl with his hands in his pockets. Kakashi walked a little ways behind him; his nose dug seep down in his favorite book.

"Yeah Naruto," Sasuke said flatly," you look stupid." That had never stopped him before. The ninja was happy today and no one could rain down on his parade, not Sakura, not Sasuke.

They had just finished their latest mission, escorting a young girl and her mother back home to mist village after they had been separated from their family and gotten lost. It had been a pretty boring trip and they were all eager to get some sleep after they say Tsunade about their accomplishment.

"Oh shut up Sasuke you're just mad cause that kid didn't like you!" It was true, the kids always seemed to look up to Naruto because he was so happy and springy, but none of them had ever seemed too thrilled about Sasuke though it didn't bother him.

"She wasn't too bright, neither are you," Sasuke smarted under his breath. Sakura giggled a bit, hearing the remark and realizing that Naruto hadn't.

"There's the Hokage's headquarters, lets hurry up and get this over with!" Sasuke sighed as he pointed at the huge building in front of them.

"I'm sure Lady Hokage will be happy to know about the success of our mission." Kakashi chimed as he caught up the genin.

They quickly followed Kakashi as he walked towards the door. Naruto finally calmed down but just as he was about to follow the other three he caught something out of the corner of his eye and stopped. A flash of black seemed to pass by as he turned his head with curiosity.

"Shizune-san!" He cheered as his eyes met those of the black haired woman. She grimaced and almost jumped back, almost like he was an enemy or something. Naruto was confused.

"You okay?" he asked as the woman's eyes darted around her, making sure no one else had heard his sudden outburst," you look kinda pale…"

Actually she looked more than a little bit pale, and the look on her face made him feel sick. Shizune had been gone for the lasts two months on a secret mission, no other news had been given out other than that and Naruto was happy to see that she was back, but she didn't look at all like she did when she left.

"Oh," she looked surprised, acting like he wasn't talking to her," I'm okay, just fine…never better!" a fake smile spread on her lips but it quickly vanished as she stared down at the blonde haired boy. Instead of looking her in the eye he was now staring at her bulgy looking stomach with confused eyes.

"You gain weight or something?" as those words left Naruto's mouth she grimaced, her hopes of arriving unnoticed had already failed and now this! She sighed and turned to leave.

"I'm just fine Naruto now I must go see Tsunade-sama so goodbye, nice talking with you." She said flatly as she shuffled passed him and made her way to the door. Naruto stared at the ground blankly, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. His blue eyes darted to the woman struggling to push open the doors.

"Hey Shizune are you-" Before he could finish she whirled around, the last few words unheard, but she knew what he was going to ask. Before he could say anything else she lunged at him, pushing him back against the wall of a nearby building. Naruto, stunned by her sudden actions, was speechless. Shizune glared at him with mad looking eyes and quickly she turned to make sure no one was watching.

"You can't tell anyone!" She said in a shaky voice, pushing Naruto harder against the wall so he'd get her point. The boy stared at her with confused eyes.

"Okay Okay! Calm down about it!" he desperately tried to clam her down noticing the stressed state she was in. Shizune kept on glaring at him as though she might stab a knife through his back if he said anything and knowing her she might possibly do just that. With a sigh, Shizune let go and fall back against the wall, wiping drops of sweat off her forehead.

"I'm sorry if I scared you…" she finally said as Naruto dusted the dirt off his clothes. "Sorry, I thought you were going to kill me," Naruto grumbled to himself.

"I don't get it," he began," you act like you're upset, shouldn't you be like happy or something?" He asked. Shizune only sighed, the grave, dark look returning to her face.

"Not if anybody figures out who's child its gonna be…" she sighed sadly to herself, staring at the ground.

"Well…" Naruto sighed, Shizune was completely silent," it was uh…nice talking to you Shizune-san, see you around!" She was at a loss of words so he figured it better to just leave now.

"Oh why did this have to happen!" He could hear Shizune cry to herself as he left making him feel even worse. Was she really that upset about all this?


	2. Keeping secrets

**Here's chapter two, hope you like it! Please review so I know what people think of this idea!**

**Chapter two**

**Keeping secrets**

"Wow, you seem really edgy, anything bothering you?" A pink haired girl asked the man sitting at his desk as she sat down on the furniture much to his dislike.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?" Kabuto grumbled, scribbling a few words down on a piece of paper, lost in his pile of endless paperwork. Tayuya sighed, her eyes darting to the empty room around her.

"You should really get some stuff to put in here, your room looks awfully barren," she sighed, staring at the empty corners with sad eyes. Truth was, she was bored. It was too hot to train today and no one really seemed in the mood to talk.

"You're sitting on my papers!" Kabuto barked, pulling the notes out form under her nearly pushing her off the desk.

"Sorry!" Tayuya said sarcastically," thanks for asking me to get up instead of pushing me around!"

"If you don't want to be shoved around then why don't you leave because I only shove things that are in the way!" Kabuto threatened sharply making the girl stick her nose up in the air and flip back her hair.

"You're just mad cause your little lady left you cause you weren't very nice in fact you were downright cross. Nobody likes people who mope around like it's the end of the world. !" she mocked taking pleasure in the hurt look on his face.

"Did not! Now get out of my room!" he growled gritting his teeth and tightening his hand into a fist making Tayuya squeak with surprise.

"Calm down bruiser," she laughed as she thrust her leg forward on the desk examining the long scratch she'd received from training yesterday. Kabuto grimaced, returning to his world of paperwork.

"You've gotta stop acting like something's wrong or Orochimaru is gonna want answers!" She did have a point though Kabuto wasn't going to say anything. Lately he'd been even more engrossed in his work than usual, no longer joining the other sound nin at dinner, in fact he hadn't been eating at all, but that didn't bother him.

"If anyone's gonna mess things up its you!" Kabuto pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"Me?" Tayuya asked flatly, placing a hand to her chest and rolling her eyes," yeah…riiiiight."

"Just shut up about it! You didn't say anything to Kimimaru did you!" he asked sharply, glaring into the girls eyes.

"Yes I told everyone everything all about you and your precious little leaf nin, I danced around singing the whole story! I COURSE I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU IDOIT!" Only half of that was true. Tayuya had actually mentioned a few little tidbits to Kimimaru, but it wasn't like she had meant to, he'd just kind of came in at the wrong time, that's all. Besides, he wasn't going to tell anyone so it didn't matter.

"Uh huh…" Kabuto raised an eyebrow, not believing a word she'd just said.

"I didn't!" Tayuya barked, her voice growing nervous," Okay so I might have said something to Kimi but-" she wasn't given time to finish.

"YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Kabuto yelled, his voice shaking with rage as he buried his head in his hands and slammed a fist down on the desk. Tayuya jumped with surprise as the cup holding his inks pins danced in a circle and then fell over, pens rolling in all direction.

"OH TAYUYA HOW COULD YOU!" Kabuto sobbed. Tayuya stared at him blankly, feeling a ping of guilt for what she'd done. She hadn't though he'd react the way he did, was this whole thing such a big deal?

"Sorry," this time she meant it," listen no bodies gonna tell Orochimaru, here in the sound five we're a family and besides you know we wouldn't do that, well Ukon might…but he's different." Tayuya put her hand on his shoulder noticing that he was trembling.

"Oh Tayuya," Kabuto sighed," this wasn't supposed to happen and knowing that I'm gonna be a father…I don't think I can do this!" he moaned. Tayuya felt really awkward, she wasn't normally the kind of person people came to for advice and she'd never seen Kabuto acting this way before.

"You gotta shape or else Orochimaru will figure everything out and then you'll in real trouble, come on and cheer up already! You should be happy, not moping around like this!" Suddenly she caught something out of the corner of her eye and turned around to see a figure standing in the doorway.

"SAKON!" She choked making Kabuto jump up. The boy in the doorway smirked vilely, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Will somebody kindly tell me who the happy little mother will be?" he said coldly, his cruel smile making Tayuya shiver.

"IF YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ANYTHING TO OROCHIMARU I'LL FIX YOUR FACE WITH MY FIST!" Tayuya threatened, her hand woven into a tight fist to show her point. Sakon seemed taken aback.

"Whoa, hold up there…I didn't say anything about Orochimaru did I? I just asked a simple question that's all." He waited before her fist went down to step into the room. Tayuya sighed, slipping off the desk and walking over to the doorway. She quickly closed the door and leaned against it, folding her arms around her chest and brushing her hair out of her face.

"So what's going on here?" Sakon asked as he plopped down on Kabuto's bed.

"Why do you want to know?" Tayuya shot him an annoyed glance.

"As you said earlier, we of the sound five are a family and we shouldn't keep secrets in this family should we?" Tayuya felt slightly embarrassed knowing he'd heard that.

"True…but where should I begin?" Tayuya shot Kabuto a worried glance.

"Listen," he took off before she could speak," you shouldn't worry yourself about it. It's really nothing." He sighed, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"I hardly call being a father nothing, how you gonna handle it when you got to stay here with us?" Sakon asked flatly.

"I wish I could answer that question…" Kabuto said sadly. Tayuya shot Sakon an angry glance secretly telling him what to say.

"Well then we'll just have to help you that's all!" Tayuya said happily, glaring at Sakon again.

"Uh…yeah that's right!" He said half heartedly.

"Thanks guys," Kabuto smiled slightly feeling a little bit better," now I've got a lot of paperwork to do…" They understood and quickly left. Tayuya sighed as they walked down the dark hallways.

"You really mean we're gonna help him?" Sakon asked meanly, not at all liking the idea," I'm not about to play godmother to some stupid kid. Knowing there's gonna be another Yakushi in this world all ready freaks me out!"

"Oh shut up already, we've got to help Kabuto or else he'll lose his wits," Tayuya said smartly," besides, I don't like to even think of what Orochimaru might do to that kid if he finds out or Kabuto for that matter."

"You know what," Sakon grimaced," this kids gonna be like a brother or sister to us, they'll probably drive us all up the wall."

"Yeah?" Tayuya didn't get his point.

"I hate children." Sasuke wailed, dreading the future in front of them, Tayuya just laughed.


	3. Moroyke

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the story. Sadly this part might seem kind of like I don't know where I'm going but I've got a pretty good map written down in my mind if you know what I mean. I know where this is going! Hope you like this! It seems like I skipped so many years, and I did but that was the way I planned it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Moroyke! _Well_ her parents own her but you know what I mean.**

**Chapter three**

**Moroyke**

**SIX YEARS LATER:**

Shizune looked around the clean room, hands on her hips she searched out for the missing item.

"Sweetie are you sure you don't know where your jacket is?" She asked the six-year old sitting on the couch and staring outside at the rain clouds that were rolling in. She leaned closer to the large window peering through it with her big purple eyes. Her silver and black hair fell over her face in a messy jumble as she watched the rolling clouds.

"Mommy," she said," I think its going to rain outside!" She cried with glee, never missing out on a chance to play in the mud puddles that came with the rain. She loved it when it rained, probably because she loved the water. She was so fascinated with it all that she often forgot how much her mother hated it when she got her clothes all muddy.

"Can't I go without a jacket?" The girl asked anxiously turning her head so she could see her mother. Shizune sighed and opened up the closet next to the door way, searching through the belongings. She groaned in agony and closed the door, her daughters jacket was not in there.

"Nonsense dear, and besides, we have to go town. I have to go see Tsunade-sama today you know that!" the girl moaned, feeling as though she might die of boredom. She was a pretty hyper kid, impatient and curious, like all kids her age were. Though sometimes her curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh sweetie you're a mess," Shizune sighed as she noticed the appearance of her daughter. Quickly, she adjusted the lopsided bow in her hair and wiped off her dirty face with her sleeve.

"Can we go now!" Moroyke asked impatiently.

"I guess you'll just have to go without one…" Shizune took one last look at the closet and then gave in. Her daughter jumped with glee as Shizune opened the door to the outside world. She loved going to town. Lately it had been snowing a lot and she wasn't allowed outside unless Shizune was with her and since Shizune didn't like the snow, that didn't happen often. However, spring was well on its way to Konoha!

"Come on Moroyke," Shizune said as her daughter dashed out the door. She gazed about at the world in front of her. All day she'd been watching the window in the living room wishing she could go outside and play in the mud, Shizune had been well aware of her daughter's intentions and she had kept her inside all day. She did not enjoy cleaning up a muddy daughter everyday.

Outside the air smelled damp, proving that the rains were coming. Shizune grimaced at the site of the dark clouds in the sky hoping that it wouldn't rain until after they got home. Taking Moroyke's hand, she started down the muddy lane leading to Konoha. Shizune had moved out here when Moroyke was one, it was easier that way. She enjoyed living in the country anyway and besides, the were only a short walk from the leaf village so everything worked out just fine. Besides, Kabuto couldn't visit them if they were in the leaf village, he was never allowed in there, unless he wanted people after him that was.

"Mommy," Moroyke looked up at her mother as they walked down the road," when do you think Daddy's coming back?" she'd been wondering that herself for quite awhile. It wasn't like Kabuto to stay away for so long and it was really hurting Moroyke. She looked up to her father and it hurt her to know that he wasn't here. Kabuto came and went when he could, which wasn't often.

"I don't know sweetie but I'm sure he'll be home soon." She tried to sound happy, but the sadness was easily detectable in her voice.

"I hope so…" Moroyke's eyes darted back to the road ahead as the walls surrounding the leaf village came into view, quickly changing the young girl's mood. She squeaked with joy as they raced through the gates. Shizune only stared at the darkening sky with fear. She didn't want to get wet, oh why hadn't she brought an umbrella?

"Yippee!" Moroyke cried out with glee as they arrived. Inside the leaf village streets were still filled with people quickly finishing their shopping, trying to get home before the rains hit. Moroyke eyed her surroundings with curiosity, her face alight with happiness. Shizune only tightened her grip on her daughter's hand, feeling like she might be ripped from her at any moment.

They walked through the village, but they constantly had to stop due to the fact that Moroyke wanted to see everything. The girl stared at the buildings and people like a thief would a treasure, she gaped at the items in the store windows and on the stands like they were made of gold.

"Come Moroyke we have to get going!" Shizune sighed as she quickened her pace wanting more than ever to get home. Finally they arrived at the Hokage's headquarters. Shizune quickly lead her daughter into the building and headed up the plight of stairs leading to the Hokage's room.

"Auntie Tsunade-sama!" Moroyke cried with glee as she ran to the woman sitting behind the Hokage's desk and hugged her. The old blonde laughed and hugged the girl back.

"How are you doing today Moroyke?" She asked the excited girl with a warm smile on her face.

"We're doing just fine," Shizune answered the question making Tsunade look up to face her.

"Good to hear." She said as she sat back in her chair feeling very tired. Moroyke just stood there with a big smile on her face happy to visit the Hokage.

"Sorry to say this but you're trip here was pretty much a big waste," Tsunade sighed," things in the hospital are going just fine and I've got no important missions that the Chuunin cant handle so once again, you're free to do what ever you like!" Shizune grimaced, she was getting rather tired of doing nothing, but she knew Tsunade wanted her to spend as much time with Moroyke as possible and she didn't disagree but she would have liked to feel useful every once and awhile.

"Well then," Shizune's eyes darted to the window," we should we getting home before it rains."

---

**Sorry that seemed so boring but I needed to introduce Moroyke to the story! The next chapter will be more upbeat I promise! Please review so I know what people think of this story!**


	4. On your door step

**This chapter is kind of boring but it will get better as time goes on just wait and see!**

**Chapter four**

**On your door step**

Rain was beginning to pour from the heavens, covering the hidden sound village in its dreary sheets. The streets were empty; no one wanted to be left out in the rainy night.

Kabuto slunk through the dark corridors. His feet made no sound as they hit the floor; his soft boots helping him contain complete silence. His heart pounded as his eyes darted around at the shadows surrounding him praying no one would notice him.

It was late and he didn't expect anyone else to be awake, but you never know. Early at dinner he'd been really jittery and he'd noticed Orochimaru giving him confused glares, but he couldn't help it. He felt like he was filled in a world where everyone wanted to figure out why he was so upset. He'd felt like everyone's eyes were on him and saying he'd literally been trembling; they had probably all been staring at him. However, that didn't really bother him, just as long as he got out of here with out being noticed.

Lately he had felt really bad, keeping all these secrets from Orochimaru but what else could he do? It wasn't like he could just waltz around the sound village telling him everything; that was just asking for trouble. He didn't want to put Shizune's life in danger, and he didn't know what he'd do if Moroyke got hurt. She was kind of like his light in all the dark, so calm and innocent that he couldn't help but look up to her. She hardly seemed like his child saying she was always so happy and full of life while he was just so boring. At least that's what Tayuya always said about him.

"Almost there," he whispered to himself as he continued his cautious movements. Gingerly he walked through the shadows, on guard every second. He didn't know what he'd tell Orochimaru if he was caught. Shaking his head, he decided not to think about that write now.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said from behind. Kabuto whirled around quickly, fearing the worst. A figure stood behind him in the shadows but he couldn't see who. However, that voice didn't sound like Orochimaru's.

"Tayuya?" He sighed, relief flooding over him as he recognized the girl. Tayuya smirked.

"You looked like you were about to drop over dead, you should have seen your face!" She giggled, only to be silenced as Kabuto placed his hand over her mouth and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shush!" he looked around worriedly. Not until he had scanned the entire hallway did he let go.

"You know if you just said please I would lower my tone but no you gotta act like the world is gonna stop if I don't shut up!" She grimaced, placing her hands on her hips.

"Shuuush!" Kabuto said again, much to her annoyance," why are you here?" he asked, his voice a low whisper.

"I want to meet your daughter. You always talk about her and we all want to see her so I've deiced I'm coming with you!" Tayuya said proudly.

"And who said you got to make all the decisions?" Kabuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh just let me come!" Tayuya pleaded. He laughed.

"Okay just be quiet or else this whole thing will be ruined." Kabuto stated as they disappeared down the dark hallway, just two more shadows in the black.

Shizune stood over a kitchen sink filled with soapy water as she scrubbed the dirty dinner dishes with a rag. Sighing to herself she gazed out the window over the sink staring out into the pouring rain. She wished Kabuto would come home. Moroyke was really starting to miss him and she hated seeing her unhappy though she was usually a bright kid.

She dipped her hands into the warm water, running the rag in her hand in circles around the dirty plate in her other hand. She was happy to have something to do so she could keep her mind of Kabuto. The eras of time between his visits were widening and she was getting tired of it. They had a commitment to Moroyke and to themselves, and he she was starting to wonder if he'd stopped caring.

"Oh Kabuto please come home…" she whispered to herself as she finished the dishes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat. Only one person would come this late at night. She quickly dried her hands on the apron tied around her waist and went to open the door. Sighing to herself as grabbed the door knob and thrust it back to reveal the two figures on the doorstep.

"KABUTO!" She exclaimed with glee and hugged the soaked man on her doorstep not even noticing the pink haired girl standing next top him.

"We missed you," she said warmly as he also embraced her in his arms. Tayuya just smiled waiting for the scene to end.

"It's so to have you back," Shizune smiled as she resumed her spot in the doorway and turned to Tayuya," and look who's here, Tayuya right?"

"Um…yes…" Tayuya felt awkward knowing that she was known here but then again the sound five was pretty much known everywhere it still felt weird when people you didn't know knew who you were. Still she managed to smile.

"well come in, don't stand out here in the rain!" Shizune pushed the two soaked figures into her home and closed the door quickly. Tayuya sighed, feeling a lot better without that rain pouring down on her. She shook her head, tossing beads of rain all over.

She was soaked to the bone and very tired. It was late and she was starting to wonder if going with Kabuto had been one of her better ideas. She had begun to realize how slim her chances of seeing Moroyke were considering most children were in bed long before this time. It had to at least be 11:00.

"How's Moroyke?" Kabuto asked as he and Tayuya sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Oh, she's just fine," Shizune sighed, so happy that he had finally came home, for now.


	5. Never coming Home

**Annie: It's been too long since I've written on this story so here I am! Yeah! Hope you enjoy it since it was on the alert list of 7 people, I thought I should write on it because it was a good idea, or at least that's what I think. Anyway, since I haven't written on this in so long this is a really long chapter as sort of a apology for leaving you people hanging for so long. Please review!**

**Chapter five**

**Never coming home**

"DADDY!" everyone turned to Moroyke's door when they heard the girl suddenly shriek with joy as she sprang forward and jumped unto the couch, embracing her father in a hug and giggling with an innocent happiness. Shizune smiled warmly, happy that the family was together again, Tayuya just sat down quietly, feeling awkwardly out of place so much that she began twiddling her fingers.

"We're finally back together," Shizune chuckled, sharing her daughter's happiness in the moment. Moroyke finally let go of her father as she sat down on the couch next to him. Shizune gave her a funny look.

"Sweetie, don't you think it's far past your bedtime?" she cooed, making her daughter's expression change into a scowl.

"But I'm not tired," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning even more, not at all wanting to miss out on a second of her fathers visit.

"Oh but he'll be here tomorrow, won't you Kabuto?" she asked, turning her eyes to the silver haired man. Kabuto letting out a sad sigh, answering her question before the words even left his mouth. Her face grew dark, her eyes darting to the ground, suddenly filled with sadness, eating away at the happiness that she ha held only seconds ago.

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay, it's too risky," Kabuto groaned, feeling the essence of grief gripping over the room as he became aware of how much they wanted him to stay, but still, changing his answer was a danger too risky to take, even for him.

"I can't put you all in danger," he sighed with dismay, his eyes growing misty and dark as he stared down at the wooden floor. Shizune took in a deep breath of air, knowing that it was for the best as she wiped the sad look off her face, no longer wanting to mope around especially not when family reunions were supposed to be such happy things.

"Kabuto," Tayuya inquired from her chair, making everyone aware of her presence once again," I'm sure it wouldn't kill anyone if we stayed for just one night." She hated the hurt expressions on everyone's faces and though she longed to escape from her own feeling of difference, she didn't like seeing this family so sad. She'd wanted to go with Kabuto so she could escape from all the angst and depression that seemed to loom around Orochimaru's secret lair, but now it was following her.

"We shouldn't take that chance, it's already getting late, we should be leaving soon," Kabuto sighed, much to the dread of Shizune.

"But you only just got here!" she wailed. Kabuto couldn't meet her eyes, unable to look straight into those pools of sadness without feeling mad at himself for causing it. He kept telling himself that this whole thing wasn't his fault and that soon they could have more of a reunion, but now was just not the proper time.

"Daddy!" Moroyke cried, tugging on his shirtsleeve and staring up at him with her innocent eyes, melting his heart immediately. No human being could look into the eyes of a child so innocent and say no, to do so would be inhuman, but somehow, Kabuto managed the words though he felt choked as soon as they left his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly, the words making the girl turn away and hug her knees, cuddling up into a ball as she sniffled back her tears.

"Moroyke, don't be that way," Kabuto sighed, hating it when everyone made him seem like the criminal. He reached out to hug her but she only turned away, scooting over on the couch so that he couldn't reach her.

"I'm sorry…" Kabuto cried, but she wouldn't listen anymore, she was tired of having her father robbed from her.

The next morning, Shizune woke up to sunshine. At first, she was happy but her mood quickly changed as she remembered the night before, when Kabuto and Tayuya had left shortly after saying hello. She did her best to brush those thoughts out of her mind as she pushed her bed sheets off her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed, feeling chills run up her spine as her bare feet hit the cold floor. She sighed to herself and quickly walked over to the mirror next to her dresser, smiling at her reflection as she picked up a brush and began running it through her black hair. She remembered that she had to go to work today, which meant she'd be leaving Moroyke alone for another day. Once again she found herself wishing that Kabuto would have stayed, then she wouldn't feel so bad about leaving Moroyke here though she could take care of herself quite well. Shizune was just always worried that something would happen to her while she was at the hospital, though the many times she had been left alone, nothing had happened.

Dreading the day in front of her, Shizune quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast and see if Moroyke was already up. She found the house colder than usual as she walked downstairs, just another sign that winter was on it's way she walked into the kitchen, feeling much better with shoes over her feet. Moroyke was not there to great her when she entered the kitchen, still sleeping peacefully in her warm bed, dreaming of times when their family had been together. Shizune sighed as she prepared herself a cup of coffee, hoping that her daughter wouldn't mope around all day like she sometimes did. Like every other morning, Moroyke would have a boring day of nothing ahead of her and she hated being left alone, but a hospital was no place a young girl of her spirits. Knowing Moroyke she'd probably annoy all the patients to death and she might get herself into trouble too, her curiosity at high levels. Thinking of such things made Shizune chuckle a little bit, lighting her dreary mood as she quickly finished her coffee, eager to get to work on time.

Instead of bothering to wash her empty cup and put it back in the cupboard, she just set in down in the sink and went to fetch her coat from the closet next to the door. The old boards creaked under her feet as she walked up and opened the two large doors leading into the coat closet. Inside she found her big periwinkle colored coat, but there was still no sign of her daughters anywhere. It didn't matter that much to her though, it had been an old coat and Moroyke was about ready for a new one anyway, however, she hated having to spend their money on things that they didn't really need. Moroyke would have been fine this winter with that old coat, but now it had strangely disappeared. A sigh escaped her lips as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of the heavy coat and zipped up the large zipper. The coldness of the house was automatically blocked out, safe and warm inside her jacket, Shizune went back to the kitchen to write a note for her daughter.

Searching out a piece of paper and a pen, Shizune shuffled through one of the drawers in the kitchen, smiling with satisfaction as she found the items she had been searching out. Looking up at the clock hanging above the oven, it was almost time for work, and she needed to get going, so she wrote fast, her handwriting only inches away from chicken scratch, barely legible.

_Moroyke,_

_I've gone to work for the day; I'll be back at the usual time. Be good, stay in the house and feed your fish after you have breakfast. _

_Love, Mom_

It was a short note, but it was straight to the point, telling the girl everything that she needed to know. Still, Shizune felt bad for leaving her as she stuck the paper on the table and headed out the door, quickly slipping into the outside world and closing the door quietly behind her. Outside, the cold was even worse than she had imagined and she pulled her coat close around her as she walked down the muddy lane. Noticing the mud, she silently prayed Moroyke wouldn't disobey her and go play in it while she was gone, for that child loved mud as much as a businessman loved money. Thinking of Moroyke's funny traits helped Shizune ignore the cold as she walked into town. Somehow, she felt like something was about to happen, a small feeling of dread creeping over her and wiping the smile off her face. However, her suspicions didn't seem correct, for everything looked fine and normal in the town. A few early birds were up, opening the shops and getting things ready for a busy day.

Shaking her head, Shizune did her best to keep the cold away from her, though the skin on her face stung, no warm coat to protect it, as her cheeks grew red. A few familiar faces waved at her as she walked by, and she waved back, calling out Good mornings to the people she knew and smiling warmly, but somehow, she didn't feel like now was the time to smile. She felt as if all this was some kind of dream, and for some reason, she wondered if she should go back. She even caught herself looking back over her shoulder, wondering if maybe someone was there, but she was alone.

"That's crazy Shizune," she mumbled to herself," you're losing it." She chuckled reassuringly and walked down to the hospital. Maybe a good long day at work would help get these terrible thoughts out of her mind. Maybe then, she could relax and maybe when she got home, she'd find Kabuto and Moroyke waiting for her. However, crying for such things would be wasting tears, it seemed like nothing could bring their family back together, not even the strongest chains could keep them with each other.

"Shizune!" her thoughts were shattered by a familiar voice as she looked up and saw Tsunade smiling at her.

"Good morning," the medic said as Shizune reached the hospital doors. Tsunade looked tired this morning, but it still comforted her to know that she looked happy, a small smile returning to Shizune's face as she walked into the building. As soon as she entered the hospital, waves of hot air struck her, leaning her almost breathless through her large coat. It felt so much better inside here than it did outside, and she quickly took off her coat and went to go hang it on one of the coat racks in the lounge.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked Tsunade as they walked down the empty halls.

"I'm fine, but I've got to go check on a few patents," she said impatiently," I'll see you later!" waving a she hurried down one of the hallways, Shizune was left alone, again. She was about to turn around and ask if she could follow the medic when a disturbing noise hit her ears, stopping the woman in her tracks.

Suddenly, the front doors leading into the hospital burst open, slamming into the walls behind them with so much force that the hinges broke and they swung back and forth, barely hanging on. Shizune felt eh hairs on the back on her neck rise, chilling flowing down her as she watched a figure stumble through the door. An eerie silence followed the footsteps as a man entered the room. Crimson splattered unto the tiled floors, leaving a trail behind the unrecognizable man as he struggled into the room, holding a kunai knife in his shaking hands. Shizune stared at him with wide eyes, her body suddenly trembling with fear, dreading what might happen. Her head was filled with questions as she watched the stranger's unfocused eyes dart around the empty room. She froze, even her trembling ceasing as fear struck over her, realizing that she was the only other person in the room.

As if the world was suddenly some big horror movie and Shizune was the victim of it all, the man turned slightly, his eyes piercing into hers as more blood splattered unto the cold floor. Voices inside Shizune's head screamed at her to run, but her muscles wouldn't react, standing stock still in the doorway, no one to save her but her self.

"Ello little missy," the man cackled in a mad voice, the look in his eyes reminding Shizune of a rogue animal. His entire body shook uncontrollably, his figure looking as though the only thing keeping him alive was his own will as he stood in her way, blocking away the doors, but she was too afraid to try to escape. It was as if all those years of training and all the strength she held had suddenly been stolen from her and no matter what she did, she couldn't save herself. Maybe she had been right earlier, maybe she should have turned back earlier and joined Moroyke at home, but now it was too late. Like a mouse caught in a cats jaws, there was no escape. She had no idea what this man might do to her, but she was sure that whatever he was capable of, it couldn't be good.

She needed to cry out for help, but her throat felt dry, only a choking noise escaping her mouth as she opened it, trying to scream.

"Get away from me!" a strong voice sounded, and she didn't even notice it was hers until she saw the stranger let out a blood curling chuckle.

"Uh no," he laughed evilly, sending chills down her spine as he glared at her, gripping the knife in his bloodied hands tightly," I'm taking you with me…" she only stared at him with wide eyes, unable to breath as he cackled.

"TO HELL!" Suddenly he lunged forward, the knife raised above his head as Shizune let out a scream for help, and then…she was silenced. No one understood what had happened as they heard someone's scream echo through the long hallways. No one had any idea of what had taken place at the front doors, as two figures fell into the darkness, two souls lost into the world of shadows. No one knew, that Moroyke had just lost her mother…forever and she was never coming home from that one day at work.

---

Annie: I tried to make that sound sad, but I don't think I did a very good job. The whole thing with the man and stuff will be explained later. I'm sorry that I had to kill off Shizune but she had to go or else most of my plans would have been ruined. Don't hate me forever please. Anyway please review because I write more when you review more. I know what you're going to think ,Shizune should have been strong enough to whoop that guy easily, but she didn't, she was so afraid that she was frozen in her tracks and besides, this had to happen. Don't flame me please!


	6. The hunger for Vengeance

**Omgosh, its been so long since I've written on this story but I just felt like writing on it today for some odd reason, maybe its because I haven't written on a Naruto Fanfiction in so long. Anyway I've been feeling guilty because I have 13 people on alert for this story and I really want them to get the story they are waiting for so I hope you all enjoy this. Thanks for the many reviews I have received from all of you because they mean so much to me and sorry this took so long. I have NOT edited or reread this in anyway so the mistakes are probably huge and if anyone wants to beta just the chapter or take it and edit it then message it to me I would be forever grateful, it you are interested just say so in your review or message me. Thankx and enjoy:**

**Chapter Six**

**The hunger for vengeance**

On this day there was nothing but the sounds of mourning as the dark skied rained down, sending cold blasts of air swiping through the village. It was a miserable day for all, but not because of the rain, because on this very day a most treasured member of Konoha was being buried in the ground. A space had been made for her in the Konoha cemetery, a place filled with tombstones, most graves here were of ninja killed on missions and many were empty. For not many made it home to insure their bodies were buried here, instead there was nothing but a tombstone in the ground. The soft ground was turning to mud under the feet of many people as they gathered around a fresh grave, sobbing. As Tsunade spoke a few prayers for her departed assistant, no one was really listening to the words. They were too engulfed in the tears mixing in with the falling rain.

Some who didn't even know Shizune were here, though they only knew her name, any one who had been a doctor such as she deserved their said goodbyes. Though truthfully she wouldn't have wanted all this mourning, the people couldn't help it. Unless she suddenly appeared out of the sky and told them to stop crying, their tears would not cease. Everyone was so overwhelmed that they hardly noticed an unfamiliar figure mixing in with the crowd. His trembling figure was covered by a cloak as dark as the night and you would have expected him to be an evil villain if he had not held the shaking hand of a silver haired girl.

Moroyke clung tightly to her father, squeezing his hand as though it might bring her mother back if only she crushed it, but nothing could perform such a miracle. It was so hard for her to grasp that she would never see her mothers smiling face again, instead the only memory she had left of her was that last night her father had come home. She had been happy that day, but she had not known that she would be waking up to an empty house. Hours later Tsunade and a few others had come with the horrible, heart breaking news, her mother was dead. At first she had shook their head and refused to believe them, crying out her mothers name, until her cries were replaced by sobs. The death of her mother was not something an innocent child like herself could endure and if it wasn't for her father being with her right now she probably would have died to. Now they only had each other to hold onto, no Shizune to keep the family glued together.

Kabuto didn't bother wiping the raindrops of the rim of his glasses, it didn't matter to him. His entire body felt weak and tired, his throat burning as though there was something stuck in it. He could feel his daughter shaking as her tiny hand squeezed his. It made him feel so helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do to calm her sobbing. Mere words could not undue what had just become of his wife. Guilt had dug its way into him so much that he had realized the horrible truth. If he had not left last night, Shizune would have taken the day off and then this terrorizing event would not be taking place. If only he had cared for his own family a little more, they would still be happy instead of one member short. If only he had thought of someone other than himself, but it must have been a trait he picked up from his master. As hard as it was for him to admit, in many ways he was becoming much like Orochimaru and even his own daughter might have to quiver under his power someday, that was if he lived to receive it. Standing in front of this grave was making him wonder if he could go on living with this miserable guilt and sadness.

His heart had been torn to pieces, leaving him broken and bleeding. He did not here the words said as Tsunade dismissed the mourners and everyone headed back into the warm houses for a day of silence, instead he and Moroyke were left in the empty cemetery. She did not whine or complain about the rain, instead she was acting as grown up as she could, trying her best to hold back the powerful sobs. However, it was impossible to fight herself, for she could not stop the tears streaming down her face as her walls of happiness were torn down forever. It was obvious that Kabuto wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Kabuto," he looked up slowly as someone said his voice barely managing the strength to do so," I'll take Moroyke with me." It was Tsunade, holding out her hand to the quietly sobbing girl. Kabuto sent a confused look to his daughter and then stared back at Tsunade as though afraid to give his daughter up. Nevertheless, he gave in and let go of her hand only to see her run to Tsunade, hugging the woman as she continued to weep. The doctor gave the cowering girl a warm smile, like the ones Shizune used to have and began leading her out of the cold cemetery. Kabuto did not follow them as they left, for he had no business returning to Konoha, this was not his home. He no longer had any reason to be here for Shizune was dead and Tsunade could watch out for Moroyke until he figured out what to do with her. His only option now was to return home and lock himself away in his room. No matter what the others said, he wasn't going to take orders from anyone today; he didn't care how angry they got.

He knew that Tayuya would probably have the situation figured out before he could hide it but that didn't matter anyone, he didn't care if everyone knew he had a daughter and had been married to a Konoha doctor. They couldn't do anything more to him, no one could rob him of anything he had not already lost, except Moroyke of course. Yet there was doubt in his head and he began to believe she would never forgive him, deciding that maybe it was better if she forgot he was ever her father.

Letting a long sigh leave his lips, he decided it was time to head back to the sound village, for the long walk might do him some good. Staying here would only make him feel worse and he didn't need that pain. Whispering the words of "Goodbye," he turned and left all that was left of his happy family behind, turning his back on the ecstasy of light he had once held in his hands. His boots sunk into the mud as he walked, splashing cold rainwater unto his pants but it was easy to ignore the chilling feeling creeping up his legs. The burning in his heart was only thing he could feel, and it was the only thing he couldn't escape either.

Walking down the muddied street, he was so absorbed in his own world of misery and disappear he did not hear someone crying out for help in the alley ahead of him, instead his eyes never left the ground. There was the sound of something being banged against a walls and trash cans rattling but it only flowed in one ear and out the other.

**"HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE**!" That voice, however, was enough to send shivers down his spine, it seemed so familiar to him. It sounded so much like her that it was able to fool him into believing its owner was Shizune, but she was dead. He couldn't just turn and walk away when he was certain the voice he was hearing was the one belonging to his wife. So instead of turning the other cheek and ignoring the crying woman, he turned his back to see why she had called out so helplessly.

**"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP ME!"** a trembling woman cried as her body was thrown against the side wall, sending waves of pain up her spine as she sunk into the shadows, at the mercy of her attacker. Streaks of blonde haired poured over her face as she sunk down into the shadows, her screams ceasing.

Kabuto was suddenly furious that he had been so stupid to believe it could be Shizune and he was about to turn again and leave her to suffer when someone else came into his view. This new enemy sent chills throw him, making his body freeze on the spot as the man's eyes met his. It was _him_, the man in the picture Tsunade had showed him. This was the dirty criminal that had robbed his wife of her LIFE! Those animal like eyes were unmistakable and the rancid smell of death and decay clinging to his battered body was overwhelming. This man was wanted in three different villages, for he had already murdered quite a few in his life time. He was a renegade on the loose, out for nothing but cold blood. Obviously the woman who had called for help had been his next victim and Kabuto had come in at just the right time.

His fear was being replaced with fury and rage, making his eyes burn as his knuckles cracked. This was the very dirt that had robbed him of his happiness, Shizune's blood was on this man's hands and he wanted him to pay. He wasn't doing this for the woman that was groaning in the corner, he wasn't doing this for the people this man might try and kill in the future, he was doing this for himself. Malevolence swarmed in his head as he began to imagine his hands around that mans throat. He wanted him to suffer just as Shizune had, and until he was pleased, he was going to rip every bone out of this killers body until he screamed for mercy.

Taking in deep breaths of air, body trembling with rage he yelled into the rain pour," I am going to KILL YOU!" And that was no lie.

Sorry this is so short but I'm a really busy person (trust me) so time is short. Hope you enjoyed it even though there were so many mistakes and I hope you'll drop a humble review. Thankx for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read my little story.

- ANNIE


End file.
